Night Terrors
by animechickluvsmcr
Summary: Viserys has been having night terrors and Rhaegar has been roped in to help


**A/N:Sorry I haven't posted in a while *hides from hordes of angry readers* and I won't be updating my other stories for a while either *digs hole*. Sorry.**

**But look! Shiny new fanfic in new fandom! *points**runs like hell***

***pokes out head* Oh there are some differences between this and the cannon universe. No Robert Rebellion so Viserys is nice and instead of an insufferable, mental jackass and Rhaegor and he are closer in age. Rhaegor is 21 and unmarried, Viserys is 15 and Dany is 8. Aerys is still cuckoo for coco puffs but Rhaella is alive.**

"Please Rhaegor?" said his mother. Rhaegor looked up from his book. He wondered how to tell his mother he'd only heard the last sentence.

"You only heard the last sentence didn't you?" Rhaegor smiled sheepishly. His mother always could read his mind.

She snatched the book from his hand, silencing his protest with a look more deadly than dragonfire.

"As I was saying, Viserys has been having night terrors and Maester Pycelle said not even dreamwine will help him sleep. He doesn't want to give him a larger dose for fear of him getting addicted. Remember when you and he where younger?-"

"You mean when I was 12 and he was 6?"

"-And you would sleep in his bed. He used to tell me he could never get any nightmares with his big brother around. Please Rhaegor for me?"

Rhaegor sighed. "Fine, you're lucky I love you."

"No you children are lucky I love you. Someone gave Dany dragon eggs. _Dragon__eggs!_If they hatch I swear I'm just going to jump on a boat and sail away to a far distant land away from this mad house. And you, when are you finally going to find a girl to marry. It doesn't have to be Cersei Lannister, what about Elia, Princess of Dorne? She's a nice girl. Honestly Viserys is the best behaved of all of you. He is officially the favourite child."

Rhaegor smiled through his mother's tirade. For all her complaining Rhaella loved her children, even her husband who was the biggest of which.

"How's father?" he asked softly.

To an outsider it would have seemed there was no change in Rhaella's face. But Rhaegar was her first born son.

"Oh you know," she said (with a hardly noitcible hitch in her voice), "He has his good days, he has his bad days." She waved her hand like his father, her husband, her brother, wasn't slipping off the edge of sanity into a free-fall.

"So will you?"

Rhaegor made his own trap. But he really had no other answer to her question anyway.

"Yes. Now can I have my book back?"

Smiling she handed him his book and exited the library.

There was a reason Rhaegar didn't want to marry a Dornish princess or share a bed with his brother.

He wanted to fuck him into it.

He wanted to hold him down by his wrists and fuck him raw, having Viserys scream and writhe beneath him in ecstasy.

And having to share a bed with him for the seven knew how long? He'd spend half his nights in the privy and the other half sleeping on the very edge of the bed.

Rhaegor opened the door and got a glimpse of his brother's pale skin and the curve of his shoulder.

'Fuck.' He needed the milk of poppy more that Viserys did.

Hours later, Rhaegar was thinking about the current taxation and food distribution system and how it could be improved. He was trying very not about the warm body curled up into him. They'd started out on opposite sides of the bed but Viserys had rolled over and snuggled into him and he felt…warm. And nice. Now each puff of his breath tickled his neck and two of his legs were tangled around one of Rhaegar's.

He was already half hard. And then Viserys moaned.

Fuck.

It was time to exit and find a private corner to relieve his problem. But as he attempted to slide of the bed Viserys tightened his legs around him and bucked his hips.

Fuck, he was hard.

Rhaegar wondered if this was punishment sent from the gods, because this did not sound like night terrors. This was Viserys in the middle of a wet dream humping his leg to get his release and him getting harder by the second just _listening_ to him. He'd never imagined those sounds could come from Viserys' mouth, so innocent yet arousing at the same time. And the way he moved his hips, not just blindly rutting but with little circles and teasing shallow thrusts and ones so hard he nearly crushed his cock against Rhaegar's leg.

Fuck. His little brother who refused to dance with highborn ladies, who was always shy in the presence of others was doing _this_.

Te temptation was growing stronger by the second to grab him by the hips and dry hump him back.

And the Viserys, "Rhaegar."

Rhaegar could have cum just from that. Viserys was having a wet dream about him.

"R-rha-rhaegar! P-please! Just fuck me!"

He was happy to oblige.

Rhaegar rolled over and kissed Viserys, his mouth soft and pliant. One hand went under his shirt and rubbed and pinched one of his nipples. The other squeezed his cock through his night shirt, where it was already damp with pre-cum.

Viserys moaned and opened his eyes. Still half asleep he tangled his hands in Rhaegar's hair and kissed him back, his tongue teasing the other's flicking in and out, letting Rhaegar tangle their tongues together before retreating.

Rhaegar smiled and moved his mouth to Viserys' neck and pressed his lips against the junction between his neck and shoulder. "Tell me what you were dreaming about Viserys. Tell me what you want me to do you."

"Y-you were doing that at first," Viserys murmured, still too sleepy and too aroused to think straight.

"And then?" Rhaegar prompted.

"You t-t-took off my top and squeezed my rear. Then you sucked on my nipples till they were as hard my cock."

'Can he really be innocent and this good or is there some lord or knight I have to kill' Rhaegar thought.

Rhaegar did as he was told and was rewarded by a particularly loud moan from Viserys. He arched off the bed and rubbed his cock against Rhaegar's stomach.

"And then you kissed your way down to my stomach, but you wouldn't touch my cock, no matter how much I begged."

Rhaegar moved his mouth and hands all over Viserys' belly. He spent some time fucking Viserys' navel with his tongue. 'If he's like this now, what will he be like when I'm actually fucking him?'

That thought made him go lower.

Not touching though. His finger and tongue ran along his hipbones, traced circles close to his cock, then moved down to his thighs, nipping the insides of them and tracing the crease where his legs met his arse.

"And then what?"

It took a few moments for Viserys to pull himself together enough to answer, "I-I-I don-t-t know."

Rhaegar smirked, both at his brother's answer and at the extremely fuckable mess he'd become. Still smirking, he coated his fingers in the oil in the bowl at the side of his bed, used to perfume his baths in the morning.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to improvise," he said, and stuck one of his fingers into Viserys' hole.

Viserys, instead of pulling away at the intrusion, moved his hips so Rhaegar's finger went in deeper and arched off the bed.

"" he yelled, or something like that.

Encouraged, Rhaegar quickly inserted another one. Using one hand to hold Viserys' hips down, he thrusted gently in and out of him and scissored his hole.

"PleasepleaseRhaegarhurryup!"

"Calm down, if I don't stretch you properly this will hurt," Rhaegar warned, but he still added a third finger.

"I don't fucking CARE! I just want you in me!"

'Oh fuck it.' Rhaegar pulled out his fingers, wrapped Viserys' legs around his waist pushed in, that warm heat surrounding his cock made him want to just lose control and fuck Viserys hard and fast.

"Please Rhaegor." Viserys looked at him, with eyes full of lust and need and… something else. "Just fuck me."

Damnit those words made all of Rhaegor's willpower melt. He pulled almost all out then slammed in, each thrust harder and deeper than the last. All hitting Viserys' prostate dead on judging from the screaming, writhing mass the boy below him had become. Rhaegor latched his mouth onto Viserys' neck and sucked hard, like he'd always wanted to, marking Viserys' as _his_ and no-one, not the men and women whose eyes lingered on him too long at court, not that stupid Dornish prince's daughter , not even their sister can take him away.

Viserys tangled his fingers in his hair "Fuck, Rhaegar, fuck," he panted, "fuck so good, I love you, love you so much, oh _gods_I'm gonna cum."

"So cum."

And he did, hard and violently, painting both their stomachs white. Viserys' walls clamping around his cock in orgasm brought him over the edge as well. He sealed their lips together, kissing him hard and deep. With one final thrust he came deep inside Viserys.

Gently, he pulled out and lay his brother down, he looked exhausted. "Sleep," he said, kissing him on the top of his head. Viserys snuggled into his chest and closed his eyes. When Rhaegar thought he was asleep he whispered, "I love you too."

Viserys' room was in the eastmost tower of the castle and so was always the first to get the sun. Viserys generally woke up before most of the people in the castle and was far too awake in the mornings anyway.

But this time Rhaegar woke up first. He watched Viserys' sleeping form for a few moments. 'Oh gods,' he thought, 'that actually happened.' Rhaegar couldn't remember a time in his life when he's been so happy. He wanted to stay like that for longer, holding Viserys in the morning sunlight, but it was probably a good idea to get dressed and clean up before Maester Pycelle or one of the maids came in and saw them.

"Come on Viserys, up" he said, rubbing his back with his hand.

Viserys' woke, first stirring slightly and holding Rhaegar closer and finally raising his head. Rhaegar grinned at the adorable sleepy look on his face.

"And how were your dreams?"

Viserys immediately went from sleepy to awake. He pulled away from Rhaeagar to the other side of the bed, covering himself with the blanket.

'Gods was I wrong? But there aren't many Rhaegars in Westeros unless you count Walder Frey's son or grandson and I'm sure Viserys wouldn't have such a dream about him.'

"Viserys, are you okay?" Rhaegar very lightly touched his arm, relieved beyond measure when Viserys didn't pull away again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Viserys mumbled into his hands.

"What? Why?" Rhaegar was confused, he was the one who'd fucked a half asleep, at the beginning at least, Viserys.

"I should have known, it didn't end the way it normally did."

"What did? The dreams?"

Viserys looked up for the first time and Rhaegar was shocked to see his eyes were full of tears.

"Shh, don't cry," he said, caressing his cheek with his thumb, "Just tell me."

"It normally starts like it did last night," here Viserys blushed, "but then after wards you tell me I was just a good fuck and that you don't really want me, you don't really love me, as a brother or a lover. You leave me or you tell me I'm just a little slut and give me to Robert Baratheon. Or sometimes…"

Rhaegar pulled Viserys close to his chest and hugged him tight. He knew why Viserys was frightened of Robert, the man would fuck any woman and for some reason saw him as his worst enemy. He wouldn't mind that if his current strategy wasn't harassing his little brother. Other men enjoyed and like the company of Robert Baratheon but as far as Rhaegar was concerned, the Others could take him. But the other things…

"..and I know it's not true but it still hurts and when I tell I love you… you laugh and walk away."

Rhaegar crushed his lips to Viserys' then kissed down the tear trails on his face.

"Listen to me," he said between kisses, "I love you, I love only you and will only ever love you. Others can take anyone who disagrees because you're mine."

He looked into Viserys' eyes, so much like his own.

"I love you."

And Viserys' smiled.

"I love you too."


End file.
